zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Sky Sweep
The statues varied. They seemed to vary in height the most. It seemed as though they were from 3ft to 20ft tall. They must all weighed at least 200lbs. They must have been guardians. There was to many to begin a fight, especially for us. Not even if we all tried, would we be able to win. This might not be a battle we can win. "Oh crap." Fonso says. "I second that." I reply. "Third." Blaze said in a low voice. "Fourth." A voice from Blaze is heard. We all look back and there is a male sheikah, about 17 of age, sits on Blaze. "Who are you?" I ask. "I am Septro, Ninja of Twilight. I am a sheikah-twili. I have been following you guys for quite a while. I was the one who stopped the general from killing you. I would like to explain more, but we have matters to attend to." Septro briefly says. "Well, it is nice to meet you, even though this may be our last. I am Ty, this is Fonso and Blaze." I reply. "Last, time I checked, wasn't there five of you?" Septro. "Well, one was injured so we had to leave her behind. And the other died. Blaze devoured him. Do you know a way out of this?" I ask. "Sorry, I haven't a clue." Septro replies. "Damn, Stallord, it would be really nice if you were here now." Fonso whispers slightly loud. We all with draw our weapons, except for Blaze, and form a battle stance as the statues lean in. "Stallord?" I ask. "Huh? It's nobody." "No, that name sounds famil-" I stop. Everything is all black now. The shadow that tapped my sword from before and released a menagerie of rage appeared once more. "Ty, I may only visit you once more after this. You must find me soon if you wish to continue your onslaught. I am Stallord, you guardian. I am like Blaze, how he is to Fonso. I will show you how to use one of your Rage Of Destruction. These are dark magical abilities you posses. They are powers only you may use, they can allow you to manipulate your true power. I will explain more after you and I have actually met again. It is the power you used before on Selene. You never fully came up with the name for it. It allows you to release darkness from a object you hold. It was perfect for the Rage of Darkness, being that it is completely made of it. You must use think of something that hurts you on the inside, then release all that rage anger in the form of madness. Grip your handle as hard as possible and use it." Stallord explains. "Okay, something that hurts." I think hard. One thought came. Selene struck Andrea with her blade. I thought that I would loose her. That crushed me to see a loved one struck. But why is it that I love her? I have never met her? "It is of when Selene struck Andrea. May ask you question?" I tell Stallord. "Go on ahead." Stallord nicely replies. "Why is it that I love Andrea, even though we have just met?" I ask. "Ah, I have the answer to this. You both share a similar wanting for chaos and darkness. You are attracted to her. Not like a crush. Your dark magic and hers are a perfect duo together, therefore they lone for each other. But the main reason is because she has taken you heart." Stallord replies. "Oookay." I reply questioningly. "I would love to explain more, but you must continue." Stallord says. I nod and do as he instructed. I manage to do as he said and create the blackened blade once more. "Good, now clear the zone. I hope that you come soon, there is something we must speak about and the quicker, the more time we have to plan this out." Stallord says. I nod and the darkness fades. I blink and see what I saw before, the statues. Except this time I knew what to do. "Ty? You okay?" Fonso ask. "I'm fine, just lovely. Don't worry about the statues, I will attend to this." I reply. Blaze, Fonso and Septro look crazily at each other as they thought I had no chance. I walk out in front of us. The statues stop. I look down and concentrate on what Stallord instructed to do. I rose my head up. My red eyes glowed a bright red. Brighter than usual. My blade pulsated black aura until the black reached the surface of the blade. A red outline slipped around me. I took a step forward. They took a step back. I smiled and ran jumped. I struck down with a hard slash upon a statue my height. The others looked at me destroying the statues and drooled in the destruction. They all sprinted outward and fought as well. It was utter destruction! Marble and stone shot launched out! Black swipes went across statues faces! Dark magical spears fly out from statues! Balls and bombs of fire explode down upon the statues, quickly melting them to a puddle of molten rock! Spinning dual slashes strike out at the stones! Yelps of joy and foul language shoot out from every side as well as slow, quiet hisses from the rocks launch out. It took time, nut we managed to rid them all of the city. We moved from part to part, destroying everything within. We cleared the whole city. The only thing left was pieces and chunks of rock resting along the ground. My anger slowly cooled, but I still hated Selene. For she has hurt my heart more than once. Now I have to endure life with out Andrea. "Ty, we finished the Sky Sweep. We must move on to phase 2. What should that be?" Fonso ask. "I believe we need more followers. You see, back in my cell department, there was much talk of you and how people would love to follow under you leadership. I suggest we break them out." Septro adds. "Well explain more." I reply. "Okay, I was in a prison for the worst of the worst, The Forsaken Fortress. The criminals there are brutal, dark, evil, demonic, twisted, demented, much more that is great for this army. I suggest we break out the worst of the worst and lead them here." Septro explains. "Excellent. Welcome to the team Septro, or should I say Commander Septro?" I state. "I am Commander of the Army? Nice." Septro happily excepts. We now have our next mission, infiltrate The Forsaken Fortress and release the prisoners. Part 2 of Event 2